pencilracefandomcom-20200214-history
IPRC
IPRC Official Legal Statement All spectators and racers must sign waivers in case of accidental injury or death from crocodiles, monkeys, flying attack porcupines, acromantulas, donut shops, candy stores, paint smears, ink spills, pen leaks, broken lead, pencil tips, erasers, chain saws, hospitals, gum, allergic reactions, police cars, collisions, sarcasm,the toilet paper mummies from dünyayI kurtaran adam, water hazards, sea monsters singing now that were men, mongolian death worms, quicksand, fish, raspberries, raspberry throwers, 16 ton weights, bees, nuts, carnivals, avalanches, the jabberwocky, jum-jum birds, mumakli, blaguls, yellow spotted lizards, the balrog durins bane, bullet bills, very small rocks, goombas, scissor locks,helmatrops, dalores umbridge, tidal waves, crunchy frog candies containing the finest baby frogs shipped from iraq killed soaked in spring water dipped in the finest dark chocolate then seasoned with larks vomit, point tragedy lighthouse, point not quite as tragic as point tragedy lighthouse but still quite tragic lighthouse, inferius, men with pointed sticks, agent smith from the matrix, mercutio fighting with tybalt, jets, sharks, mister applegate, captain logan, zombies from jinnai tomonori zombie game, old man willow, ron paul, the ptolemaic sytem, spam spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam and spam, ogel, the bates family, turtles, octogores, nutrisystem, walden macnair, stuff cursed with geminio and flagrante, the theifs downfall, lethifolds, quintapeds, catalonian fireballs, hungarian horntails, cruciatus curse, nagini, the fenrisulfr, bunyips, flying ice cream trucks, tee vee, one horned diablos, people with lycanthropy, bantha, the nights who say ne, the nights who say ippyippyippypo-oing oing, cacti, stampeding buffalo, the hound of the baskerville, rabid dogs, sinkholes, tusken raiders, giant lego minifigures, wu kon lagelli from darth milo 77's agressive negotiations who escaped the trap on metalorn, noodles, alligators, gharials, snape, rubberbands, trips to the orthedontist, rocks, cheese graters, educational telavision, the fly boat, firefox, the scratch cat, Esther williams, bellatrix lestrange, jenga, lorde kevin le strange from castle, IKEA, the little elf who sneeks in at night and steels my underwear so I cant find any in the morning, fanon, non-canonocal sources, grinders, klingons, getting stepped on by the nicholas brothers, yourself, revan, T3-14, droidekas, piseoteka sabotage droids (buzz droids), astromechs, darth tyrannus, beu the bunny, the threat down, FAS, FAZ, ZZZ, QQQ, evil spock, wheat germ, mother paulas pancake house, fladoodles (fictional norwegian chips, possibly corn puffs, in the flavors original, low fat, ranch, and spicy jalepeño), mr fladoodled, darthtyop, unregistered contributers, bad guys, jenga blocks, First Lego Legue, segways, luke arms, chiquita banana, dole, triads, u-no-poo, death eaters, gibbons, chinchillas, the bill of rights, latex, rrrrrrruuurrrrrrgh rurgh rurrrrrghrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh rruuuuuuuuuiuuuuuuuurrkkdrrrrrrrrghrrrrrrrrrrrrgh (darthtyops super hero whose name i cant pronounce), hygena, dr dark, feedback (superhero), the dark enforcer, feedback(noise), a comedy of errors, nerdfighteria, ben and jerry ice cream, morgan le fey, urg the unclean, professor moriarty, sauron, shelob, tree beard, turtles, nix, hydra, phobos, deimos, morlocks, the hydra, the augean stables, the cheimera, the spanish inquisition (no one expects them), maximon, the comfy chair, the larch, furioso, falling anvils, pirates, voldemort, more inferius, manticores, cockerals, basilisks, Roderick Spode, Aunt Agatha, Madeline Bassett (and her father), cats, Honoria Glosssip, General Electric, newts, being turned into a newt, wafer thin mints, non-rabid dogs, wet paint, deer crossings, the furry red monsters from dunyayl kurtaran adam, creiton the cretin, mothra, mothman, ralph s. mouse, the 33rd president of the united states, the minister of barfon wells, the emperor of china, ghouls (see preivous 3) from the graveyard book, danse macabre, the hounds of god (graveyard book), el chupacabra, miss lupescue, the blowing, anesthetics (frying pan), fly lazers (they really have those), thunder (your voice was the sound track of my summmer i dont want to ever love an other you'll always be my thunder, for more look it up), peanut pat and peanut pete ( glad were not in georgia), fractals, fibbonacci numbers, tazers, elfie the elf, the cardboard lightning sword from dunyayl kutaran adam, the green brain thing from dunyayl kutaran adam, world suck, triangulum, ondines curse (disease), decepticon (not the transformer), evil baby orphanage, gus(is a bug), giant squids of anger, blamanges (they're great tennis players), Daleks (they will seek to destroy you), and any unforseen dangers.